What happened last night?
by MrRusso
Summary: As Hanna and Emily wake up in the same bed they start getting more texts from A, but the true question is, what happened the previous evening?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I awoke from two beeping sounds that were coming from my phone and someone elses. As I wiped my eyes I saw a bleach blonde head of hair on my shoulder but no face could be seen. I looked over and saw the face, how could this be?! H-hanna? I screamed and heard bumps coming from the other room that sounded like my mother waking up. I shuddered, what would my mother say? I wouldn't be aloud in this household if I betrayed her… I quickly shoved Hanna and she screeched, there was no time to explain so I dragged her to my wardrobe and quickly returned to my bed pretending to have my eyes shut. As my mother came in my heart was rising and had more beats per minute than I could have ever imagined. She looked over me and saw that the pillow beside me had a creased head mark and that I was only using one pillow instead of two. She murmered to herself "Was Ben here last night?"  
Either way this was terrible, my mother has been wanting me to abstain from sex and if she knew he stayed the night I'd be out the house too. So many questions rushed to my head, Is Hanna a lesbian? What even happened last night… And lastly, why are we half naked?!

My mother finally left the room and I rushed to my wardrobe to find Hanna sitting shaking and talking in shutters. I quickly whispered "Hanna, what happened last night?"

Hanna didn't answer or even react to anything I was saying. I panicked and slapped her, I was getting angry I needed a response as I did not understand anything going on. Hanna finally reacted to something I was doing and stood up and walked over to her phone. After seeing this I remember I received a text also so I also walked over to my phone. After 5 seconds we both looked at each other with a deep shocking expression that I didn't know I could feel or even imagine someone to feel. We both simultaneously read out the text in a shuddering voice.  
"I know what happened last night bitches, wouldn't you like to know too? –A"

We both started breathing heavily and I jumped into my bed and started hyperventilating. Me nor Hanna knew what to say, but then finally Hanna let it out.  
"Emily, what the hell happened last night? All I remember was Sean taking me to his car and you going with Ben down to the beach?" She whispered

I sat in my bed with a blank expression until Hanna came over and returned the slap I gave earlier. This slap was gentle though, Hanna couldn't hurt a fly if she wanted too. I finally said to her. "Did we have sex last night?"

Hanna sarcastically said no as she grabbed a bottle of lubrication and held it up to my face. I was stunned as the bottle was see through and a quarter of it was already used. I hadn't even owned the bottle before or had I known that cherry lipstick was a flavor of lube… Hanna had eventually had enough and told me that she'd call me later and she had to go so she could figure things out. Before she opened the door I screamed her name and remembered my mother never knew she was here the night before. Hanna dropped to the ground in shock and I grabbed her back up. "Let me go down and stall my mom so you can leave ok?"

Hanna nodded and I went to the staircase.

I peaked down and looked at the hallway, my mom was just about to enter the lounge which was bad as the front door was a room away and the back door is always locked. I tried to see if the keys were there but I couldn't tell so I rushed back to my room trying to make as little noise as possible. I instantly remembered the binoculars Aria gave me a few years back in my bird watching phase and grabbed them without saying a word to Hanna. Hanna chuckled and I understood this phase I had was quite the embarrassment and my mom didn't approve of it as it was disrupting my swimming. I then sneaked back to the staircase and put the binoculars to my face and zoomed in with the cracked lens. It was tricky to see at first but then I looked and realized the keys were gone. Was my mom that smart and knew I was hiding Ben? I didn't know. I finally came to the conclusion and phoned Aria and asked her to phone the landline to stall my mom. Aria didn't question why but she quickly hung up and called my house straight away, I think she knew it was an emergency. I heard the beeps and after the 5th beep my mom finally answered. I held Hanna's hand in a friendly way and we sneaked to the staircase as quietly as we could. As we got to the final step I peaked in for Hanna and saw my mom walking down the basement, I didn't question why but just ran with Hanna to the front door. I hugged her then she said her final words of the entire day to me "I'll see you around, em."

As the front door shut my heart raced, no one called me em except Ben.

Chapter 2

**Hanna's POV**

"What was last night? Like seriously, my pink stilettos should not have been anywhere near another girl, I worked so hard on those." I angrily let out

I was staring at my text I got last night, but then I wondered if it wasn't just me getting the text and of course Emily getting them too. As my wonders turned to suspicions I finally shut off the text message and went to my phonebook to text Aria and Spencer about if they have gotten any texts. As i was about to press send my phone vibrated in my hands and I got a fright and dropped it on the ground.

"Ugh, not again!" I shouted

My phones screen cracked but then I saw the notification saying "Message from Unknown"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hanna's POV**

"What was last night? Like seriously, my pink stilettos should not have been anywhere near another girl, I worked so hard on those." I angrily let out

I was staring at my text I got last night, but then I wondered if it wasn't just me getting the text and of course Emily getting them too. As my wonders turned to suspicions I finally shut off the text message and went to my phonebook to text Aria and Spencer about if they have gotten any texts. As i was about to press send my phone vibrated in my hands and I got a fright and dropped it on the ground.

"Ugh, not again!" I shouted

My phones screen cracked but then I saw the notification saying "Message from Unknown"


End file.
